Instant Crush
by Lou de Baillacri
Summary: OS. AU. On dit que quand on rencontre l'amour de sa vie, le temps s'arrête. Ce qu'on oublie de dire, c'est qu'après, il accélère pour rattraper ce qu'il a perdu. J'avais réussi à t'attraper, maigre garçon aux yeux verts de chat, mais tu t'en es allé, l'amour est mort et moi, Arthur, je ne peux que me souvenir de toi. L'amour de ma vie. [Très probablement le début d'un recueil d'OS]


Salut salut salut !

Ça faisait un bail et tout ça ! Mais me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, Nesrine plus rapide que la lumière, ce n'est pas vrai je suis très lente c'est clair !

Bien, maintenant l'ambiance est installée. Ben voilà un OS spécial FrUk parce qu'OTP oblige, et que j'ai retrouvé ça dans les tréfonds de ma clé usb. Je vous préviens d'avance, cet OS est écrit du pov Francis (de toute manière c'est évident donc pas de surprise) et est assez étrange dans le sens où j'ai essayé d'écrire ça vraiment en me plaçant à la place de Francis. Et donc y a des points peut-être obscurs et difficiles à suivre, mais les souvenirs, ça marche un peu comme ça, ça va, ça vient, on passe de l'un à l'autre. Ah et puis honnêteté oblige, y a pas mal de références à différents trucs, plus ou moins visible, mais non, tout n'est pas sorti de mon cerveau, je pense pas être suffisamment créative ou poétique pour ça haha !

NB : (au cas où y ait des lecteurs de Sing for the Moment) je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration pour cette fanfic pour l'instant, ça va revenir, mais faudrait pouvoir se poser un peu plus ! Mais non, elle n'est pas abandonnée !

Sur cette dissertation, enjoy ! (enjoi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !)

(…)

_Funny how what you look like on the outside can be that different of what you look like on the inside…_

C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il m'avait tout d'un coup déclaré cela. J'avais rencontré ce gamin perdu dans la rue, à Londres. J'étais en voyage.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Le brouillard sur la Tamise le soir, et la lumière des lampadaires, diffuse, dans la brume au petit matin. On entendait Big Ben sonner six heures, et je frissonnais dans un imperméable. J'avais sorti un paquet de tabac, un filtre et une feuille, et je tentais maladroitement de rouler une cigarette. L'odeur du tabac froid m'emplissait les narines et c'était tellement rassurant… Je n'étais pas perdu. Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais là-bas. Je ne savais pas quand je rentrerai.

Il pleuvait doucement, de ce genre de pluie fine qui vous trempe de l'intérieur. La feuille se mouillait entre mes doigts malhabiles. Quand j'ai eu terminé, il a fallu l'allumer. Le briquet a fonctionné et c'est avec satisfaction que j'ai vu rougeoyer le bout de la cigarette. Dans le jour naissant, je devais ressembler à un fantôme. J'entends encore mes pas sur les pavés. Il n'y avait que moi.

Il n'y avait plus que moi. J'avais la ville à moi seul. Chaque rue que j'empruntais était vide de monde. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, et je marchais toujours. L'aube aux doigts de rose émergeait lentement de son sommeil, elle s'étirait à l'horizon et Londres était grise. C'était ce moment, vous savez, quand tout autour de vous devient terne, quand il n'y a plus de couleurs. Et il pleuvait toujours. De grandes flaques s'étendaient sur les bas-côtés. Je ne songeais plus à grand-chose.

Et c'est là que nous nous sommes croisés. Lui, un gamin de dix-sept ans, peut-être dix-huit, mais pas plus. Il portait un pull léger et un jean déchiré. Je me rappelle m'être figé quand je l'ai enfin aperçu. A deux mètres de moi. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit. Il grelottait, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. Ç'avait dû le surprendre, puisqu'il s'est arrêté lui aussi. Quand il a levé les yeux, j'ai vu un éclat vert. Je suis resté interdit, sans pouvoir bouger.

Ce gamin dans ses guenilles était tellement réel. Je marchais depuis des heures sans voir personne. J'étais si surpris que mon corps entier s'est arrêté.

Il s'est avancé vers moi après m'avoir observé quelques secondes.

-_Do you have a cigarette?_

Je lui ai roulé une clope, dans la fraîcheur d'un matin londonien. Sur le moment, ça m'a paru durer une éternité. Et quand j'y pense maintenant tout a été aussi rapide qu'un flash. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que quand on rencontrait l'amour de sa vie, le temps se figeait, et que c'était la vérité, mais que ce que l'on oubliait toujours de nous préciser c'était qu'une fois ce moment passé, tout se mettait à accélérer pour que le temps se rattrape. J'ai observé ce garçon discrètement, j'ai pu graver son visage dans mon esprit. Et quand tout a été fini, tout s'est passé tellement rapidement que c'est comme si on avait fait passer le temps pour moi. Tout était allé trop vite.

Je l'ai perdu d'abord. Puis un soir de la semaine j'étais sorti, parce que j'étouffais dans ma chambre. Je l'ai vu simplement. Il était là. Assis par terre, avec une bouteille de gin à ses côtés, toujours trempé. Je ne sais pas si ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça mais il brillait comme un phare au milieu des vagues de passants. Le flot avançait et se mouvait, plein de vie et pourtant sans volonté propre. Et il était là.

Il était _là_.

A peine avais-je cligné des yeux qu'il s'éloignait. Il s'était levé et il disparaissait presque dans la brume qui s'effilochait entre les bancs et les poubelles. Alors, mu par quelque force, je me suis mis à courir.

(…)

Parfois, quand je suis seul chez moi je pense à lui. Je tente de me souvenir de son visage, de son corps, de ses yeux. Et j'y arrive, le plus souvent. Mais il y a cette odeur… Son parfum, le parfum de la liberté… Un mélange de sueur, de tabac et de whisky. Parfois de gin. C'est si désespérant, si frustrant. Je parviens à conjurer une véritable image de lui mais jamais elle ne prend corps. Il manque toujours cette fragrance si particulière. Pour qu'un être soit vivant il lui faut une odeur n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui vous colle à la peau, c'est cette essence indissociable de son être.

Et moi.

Moi j'ai perdu la sienne.

(…)

Je logeais dans une petite chambre, à vrai dire, on aurait plus dit un squat qu'autre chose mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il y avait un petit frigo et deux plaques chauffantes. Amplement suffisant pour moi.

Nous sommes rentrés, bras dessus bras dessous. Ou plutôt il s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas tomber. Trempé jusqu'aux os, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et la peau sur les os. Un vagabond. Un chat errant. C'étaient ses yeux qui me faisaient penser à un chat. De grands yeux verts effrontés autant qu'effrayés.

Je l'ai conduit près du lit et je l'ai fait s'allonger. Je l'ai déshabillé, doucement, et je voyais les poils sur sa peau se dresser au contact de mes mains froides. Dans un sac j'avais emporté des vêtements alors après l'avoir séché, je lui ai passé un pantalon de jogging et un pull. Il se mouvait si peu, j'avais peur qu'il perde conscience. J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau et je lui ai offert un thé. Il avait trouvé la force de se redresser et il but en silence. Les secondes s'étiraient. Le temps était un tel accordéon. Un instant auparavant c'était comme si ma vie avait défilé en seulement quelques minutes.

J'ai vaguement entendu le bruit d'une tasse que l'on repose. Il y avait une fenêtre et j'étais absorbé par le lever de soleil. Quand j'ai tourné la tête, je l'ai vu qui dormait.

Comment c'était arrivé, ce que j'avais dit, ce que j'avais fait… Je me suis senti glisser dans le sommeil. Qu'importait, après tout…

(…)

La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était trois jours après nous être rencontrés.

(…)

J'étais à Londres pour retrouver Scotty.

Je l'ai aimé. Il s'en était allé et je le cherchais. J'ai dit que j'étais en voyage à Londres. J'ai menti. Je voulais Scotty. Je voulais le voir, je voulais qu'il revienne, je voulais… Je voulais tant et tant de choses… Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé.

Parce que de lassitude j'ai cessé de cherché. Parce que j'ai rencontré Arthur. Parce qu'au fond, je savais bien que l'amour était mort, que le bonheur était perdu. Je me suis souvent trompé, mais j'avais vu juste sur ce point.

J'ai haï Scotty. Je l'ai détesté de m'avoir abandonné. Je l'ai détesté pour la solitude qu'il m'a laissée en partant. C'est peut-être cela qui a tant fait écho en moi quand j'ai vu Arthur… La solitude personnifiée. La fragilité aussi et paradoxalement ce besoin de vivre si fort qu'il ingurgitait toute sorte de pilules pour tenir le coup. On entend dire souvent que lorsque l'on se détruit c'est parce que l'on n'en peut plus de vivre. Il y a probablement du vrai là-dedans, mais je préfère croire que c'est parce que cet élan de vie est tellement fort qu'il faut le contenir, toujours, et faire en sorte de ne plus le sentir.

Quand je voyais Arthur boire toujours plus, je me disais que j'assistais à la mise en scène d'un suicide. Vous avez une plus belle preuve de vie vous ? Choisir sa mort, c'est être maître de sa vie. Le vrai pessimisme, c'est de se laisser vivre. Se _laisser vivre_ c'est comme se laisser ballotter par la mer sans même essayer de nager.

C'était ce que je me disais. J'essayais de m'en convaincre. Ce n'était pas ce que j'approuvais. Je voulais juste trouver des excuses. Je voulais juste me dire que ce n'était pas grave, que tout irait bien… Et la vie a suivi son cours. En fait, Arthur buvait moins. Il ne se droguait presque plus.

J'étais heureux.

Tout est si confus aujourd'hui… L'amour est mort, mais à l'époque il était là, il brillait, il flambait, il montait haut dans le ciel ! Le bonheur n'est plus, mais il a été tout de même…

(…)

-_Hey Francis… _

_-_Oui ?

-_Am I what you expected me to be?_

Je suis resté un moment sans voix devant cette question. Je le voyais, lui, frêle garçon, qui me regardait avec angoisse. Une bouteille de blend scotch posée sur le sol, la lumière chaude et enveloppante de la fin d'après-midi. La pièce baignait dans une atmosphère lourde, lourde comme les journées de canicule. La température était montée vite sous les combles. Les couleurs ocres et marronnasses des murs semblaient former un cocon autour de nous. Il flottait dans l'air un lourd parfum d'encens et de cigarette.

Et au milieu de cela, au milieu de l'harmonie il y avait lui. Qui me transperçait de ses yeux verts. Un vert si tranchant… Comme un îlot de glace perdu, je le voyais se refermer sur lui-même à mesure que passaient les secondes, imperméable à toute chaleur. Je n'ai pas compris… Je n'ai pas compris…

Cette question m'avait parue si stupide. Jamais je n'y avais réfléchi. Pourquoi y aurais-je réfléchi ?

Je l'ai bien sentie, cette tension. Et je n'ai rien été capable de répondre.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pu répondre ?

Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si important ?

Je n'ai pas compris… Je n'ai pas compris…

(…)

C'est le milieu de la nuit. Le vent souffle doucement dans les arbres. La propriété est grande je l'ai héritée de ma mère. J'avais ouvert les portes fenêtres, et les rideaux se gonflent. On dirait les voiles d'un navire…

Il y a ces larmes qui semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Et je halète, sans trop faire de bruit, pour ne pas briser le silence de la maison. Pour ne pas m'entendre, pour faire comme si ça n'existait pas.

Il me faut partir. Il me faut partir.

(…)

Arthur écrivait. Il écrivait bien. Il faisait de la poésie.

Un jour je suis rentré et il était à l'ouvrage, la tête penchée sur son papier, sa nuque offerte à moi. Je me suis approché sans trop de bruit. Il se mordait les lèvres, et le coude posé sur la table, il se tirait légèrement les cheveux, comme on fait quand quelque chose nous perturbe.

Mes doigts ont effleuré son coup nu. Il a frissonné mais n'a pas bougé. Il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise un peu sale et trop grande. Un peu androgyne, et pourtant si puissamment homme.

L'amour de ma vie.

J'ai embrassé cette peau blanche. Légèrement, comme un courant d'air.

-_Do you know Baudelaire?_

-Evidemment.

Il m'a parlé de Baudelaire. Il y avait de la magie dans ses mots. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais il était comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Il m'a parlé de tant de choses… Des senteurs, de la beauté de l'horreur aussi, de l'amour, du vin, du désamour et d'albatros.

A un moment je l'ai embrassé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se taise, non, je voulais juste boire ses paroles. Pouvez-vous imaginer la beauté de la poésie révélée par un garçon de dix-sept ans ? J'avais toujours aimé la poésie, comme on aime en passant, en se disant que peut-être que ça vaut le coup mais que l'on n'a pas le temps. Et c'était comme une partie du monde qui m'échappait.

Je l'ai couché et je lui ai enlevé sa chemise. Tout a pris un nouveau sens. Je me suis arrêté devant elle cette fois, et je me suis dit que la poésie était une belle chose.

Tout n'a plus été que soupirs et alanguissements.

(…)

J'ai lu Baudelaire. Il y a un poème que j'ai affiché dans ma chambre. Un poème qui parle de chat…

_Quand mes yeux, vers ce chat que j'aime_

_Tirés comme par un aimant_

_Se retournent docilement_

_Et que je regarde en moi-même_

_Je vois avec étonnement_

_Le feu de ses prunelles pâles,_

_Clairs fanaux, vivantes opales,_

_Qui me contemplent fixement._

L'image d'Arthur qui lève vers moi deux grands yeux me brûle la rétine.

(…)

Arthur était un être secret. Parfois il lui arrivait de s'éclipser et de ne revenir que le soir venu, ou le lendemain matin. Parfois, j'avais peur qu'il ne partît réellement.

Alors quand il revenait je le serrais si fort dans mes bras qu'il se mettait à rire et qu'il se moquait de moi. Avais-je jamais entendu rire plus enfantin ?

Tout est comme un rêve. Londres me paraissait grise et froide ; elle s'était métamorphosée en une ville brillante et chaude.

(…)

Un beau matin je me suis réveillé.

Je me suis réveillé vraiment. Le rêve s'était évaporé. Arthur était parti et avec lui le bonheur.

Mot vide que le bonheur. On y place ce qu'on y veut. Concept coquille. On appelle ça un déictique je crois. Il en a aussi en anglais. Ce sont des mots qui ne prennent sens qu'avec leur contexte.

Moi je l'y mettais. Arthur et Londres étaient le contexte de mon bonheur. Si l'on enlève ces signifiants, quel sens reste à la phrase ?

Mais il s'est échappé, il s'est faufilé au dehors et sans traces, sans faire de bruit, comme lors de cette nuit pluvieuse. Il est parti.

Et je ne comprenais pas. Il n'y avait pas de raisons n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'ai cherché dans Londres. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur lui. J'ai fait Soho, La City et Kingston. La nuit j'étais sur les bords de la Tamise, à écouter en quête d'un bruit de pas, d'un bruit de chat. Et rien, la ville m'était redevenue impénétrable, noire comme la poix sans lumière pour m'éclairer, ni Marraine la Bonne Fée ni Jack'O'Lantern. J'avais l'impression de nouveau de m'enfoncer dans une forêt faite de bitume et de pierres grises. Je voyais les fenêtres et j'imaginais les gens qui m'observaient. Ces vitres si nombreuses… Et moi dans ma solitude.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Et maintenant ?

Je me souviens du beau visage d'Arthur en proie à une agitation sans précédent. Il s'observait dans le miroir, puis il s'était tourné vers moi.

-_Francis… Why do I look like like I look like?_

Encore. Et je n'ai pas su lui répondre. Encore. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras mais qu'était-ce au vu de ce qu'il attendait. Nous avons dû rester un moment enlacés. Et puis doucement il s'est dégagé et il m'a fait un pauvre sourire. Il est parti sans claquer la porte, juste en la fermant avec douceur. Je suis resté des heures à l'attendre. Une sourde angoisse se faisait sentir, et incapable de la réprimer je ne pouvais que tenter de l'expulser. Je griffonnai sur un carnet. La seule chose pour laquelle j'ai eu un peu de talent. Et sous mes mains naissaient des portraits de lui.

Cette dépendance était intolérable. Nous devions être masochistes. Il a fini par revenir, évidemment. Il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai rien demandé. Il n'y avait plus que le silence.

Le silence… J'aime le silence quand je suis seul dans ma solitude. Mais quand nous sommes deux à être seuls côte à côte…

-_L'enfer, c'est les autres_.

C'est ce qu'il a fini par dire, et il s'est enfermé dans la poésie. Et moi je suis resté comme un idiot, à me demander pourquoi d'un coup d'un seul il avait craché cela. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler français.

Un crachat. Voilà ce que c'était. Crachat sur notre amour. Crachat sur notre futur. Crachat sur la vie.

Si j'avais saisi à ce moment-là ce qu'il voulait dire.

(…)

Une saison en enfer. Peut-être que c'était ce que ç'avait été.

(…)

Je l'ai cherché longtemps. Et quand j'ai eu le cœur absorbé par la ville je suis rentré. Je l'ai laissé là-bas. Quand vous passerez à Londres, il y aura mon cœur dans chacune de ces pierres, dans chaque pavé, dans l'eau qui coule aussi. Il sera même dans la pluie. Je l'y ai laissé parce que j'espère qu'à chaque fois qu'Arthur passera dans une rue, qu'à chaque fois que la pluie le mouillera comme la première nuit, il sera submergé par moi.

Personne n'a compris.

Sauf moi.

La solitude. La solitude d'Arthur. Je pensais avoir comblé cette solitude. Mais personne n'en sera jamais capable. Pourquoi ressemblait-il à ce qu'il ressemblait. Parce qu'il était Arthur. Il était lui, et devenir différent n'était qu'un phantasme, une chimère. Il était seul en lui. Infinie solitude, insécable de soi. Lui il l'avait compris. Et moi quand il est parti. Et quand je suis rentré ils m'ont tous regardé comme si j'étais un monstre.

L'enfer c'est les autres. Si j'avais pu lui dire qu'il était bien comme il était, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Tout ce qui m'avait paru si futile à l'époque me tourne dans la tête.

Les autres. Nous. Soi-même. Etre seul au monde, être enfermé dans sa conscience et dans son corps. Être seul à la mort aussi.

Il est si étrange de penser que je vais mourir et qu'Arthur n'en saura jamais rien. C'est un sentiment doux-amer. Le rayon de soleil fait jouer les couleurs chaudes de la pièce. Tant d'espace… Nous n'avions qu'une chambre minuscule à Londres.

Se demander pourquoi on est ce qu'on est, pourquoi y a-t-il moi au lieu de rien, pourquoi l'on peut être si différent de ce dont on a l'air… C'était sa vie. Se poser des questions. Ne pas être capable d'y répondre.

(…)

L'Enfer c'est les autres. On n'est vivant qu'à travers les autres. On n'est véritablement vivant, j'entends. Si l'on est seul, et que personne ne sait qu'on existe, est-ce qu'on est vraiment vivant ? Ce qu'il y a, c'est que l'on est existant, mais qu'il n'y a personne pour le reconnaître…

Mais quand on meurt, on n'est plus existant que par les autres.

Est-ce que je vivrais dans la mémoire d'Arthur, encore un peu ?

Est-ce qu'Arthur vivra dans ma mémoire, encore un peu ?

Se souvenir. Si important, si emmerdant. Quand ton visage fait surface dans mon esprit, Arthur, je voudrais qu'il y reste toujours, je voudrais plonger là-dedans, dans mes souvenirs. Je voudrais m'y perdre et ne plus avoir à faire qu'à ça.

Et il y a pourtant cette envie de m'exploser le crâne pour pouvoir te sortir ma tête.

(…)

Les oiseaux chantent dans la touffeur de ce soir d'été. Le bitume fume après la pluie.

Je suis sorti pour me promener.

J'ai trébuché. Je suis à terre. Un rire sonore dans le fond, ça devait être tellement ridicule. Mon corps tressaute tandis qu'il rit. Je saigne un peu, je me suis écorché. Mais au fond, qui s'en soucie ?

(…)

L'automne est là. Jour après jour, les amours mortes n'en finissent pas de mourir. Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est de Gainsbourg. Je vais reprendre un verre.

(…)

Devant moi tu te tiens. Londres est loin derrière nous, c'est Paris que nous avons pour décor. Est-ce la fin ? Ma poitrine s'est déchirée. Le temps s'est arrêté. Comme cette fois-là.

L'amour est mort, mais si le Christ a ressuscité pourquoi pas lui. Je ne crois ni à Dieu ni à l'amour.

Et pourtant.

Au beau milieu des autres, Arthur.

Il a ce sourire et ses yeux sont vissés dans les miens.

Je me suis mis à courir si vite que même si le temps se mettait à accélérer, il ne pourrait me rattraper.

(…)

Voilàà, the end ! Hum, c'était très bizarre comme OS non ? Mais bon, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, je crois que j'y ai un peu mis toute mon âme parfois, ça explique certaines choses haha. Et mon dieu, je suis faible, j'arrive pas à écrire des fins où ils se séparent définitivement…

Ah, oui, considérant que cet OS est une peu étrange, s'il y a la moindre question/critique/remarque/envie de parler de votre vie, je vous en prie faites-vous plaisir !

Enfin, j'espère que vous, vous aurez aimé, parce qu'après tout, c'est pas uniquement pour moi que j'écris ça )

Allez, à ++ dans l'bus bus.


End file.
